


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nott Needs a Hug (Critical Role), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" Yeza asks, and Nott worries about everything she's been struggling with.
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kisses

The Mighty Nein is visiting the Lavish Chateau again, so Jester can see her mom, when Yeza comes and finds her walking around between the bedroom he and Luc sleep in and the stairs. 

He hugs her when she seems to hesitate, and kisses her cheek. His kiss is uncertain, and his face looks worried as he stares in her eyes, “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” he whispers.

Nott starts, stepping back just a bit in surprise, “Oh, ah. I just, saw you. I didn’t get the chance, before you kissed me. I’m happy to see your still, here, and safe, though.”

Yeza sighs, and her heart thumps loudly in her ears with her anxiety, not wanting to be asked anything but knowing he will, “I did say we would work on it, to work around the... teeth. It’s alright if you don’t want that, but, I do miss you. You’re gone so much, Veth.” 

Nott nods, whining quietly deep in her throat as she wrings her hands as she thinks, “Yeah, yeah yeah. I miss you too, all the time. But, you know, I need to help my friends do all these really important things, so, I can’t stay very long yet. But, you know, I’ll be back again soon...” she brings a hand up and rubs her neck, looking away from him. 

Yeza scratches his own neck, nodding as she talks, listening like he usually does and deserving someone so much better then Nott has ever been, “I understand just, please come home soon. Whatever your doing, whenever it’s done, I just want you home.” 

Nott can’t speak, doesn’t know what to say to escape this conversation, to avoid making any decision immediately in the moment. To not promise him anything she doesn’t know the answer to yet. 

She kisses his cheek instead of say anything, then turns invisible and escapes down the stairs. 


End file.
